


Victuurious wedding

by Cute_trash, Marvelhead17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Almost drunk sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Honeymoon, M/M, Partying, Secret Crush, VictUuri, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_trash/pseuds/Cute_trash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelhead17/pseuds/Marvelhead17
Summary: While Victor and Yuuri celebrate their love, Yuri finds his own.





	1. Chapter 1

_"And the winner is Yuuri Katsuki!!!" The presenter announced as they were rewarding the medals and the crowd kept cheering "Last year Yuuri was utterly defeated placing in last place on the Grand Pix Finale but this year under the guidance of the World's top figure skater, Victor Nikiforov, he reached the first place." A young beautiful woman put the golden medal around Yuuri's neck. "Right after Yuuri Katsuki, we have Yuri Plisetsky! This is Yuri's first debut on the Grand Prix in the senior category, what an amazing debut for such a young skater!" The woman hesitantly put the silver medal around Yuri's neck, the boy was boiling with anger. "And finally on the 3rd place we have Phichit Chulanont! He is the first skater from Thailand to get this far in the Grand Prix, he certainly was a big surprise to everyone." The woman puts the bronze medal on Phichit's neck and the man gives her a bright smile. The top three figure skaters skated around the ring showing their medals while the presenter kept talking about the other skaters that ranked below._

 

_Yuuri's heart was pounding so hard he could barely listen what was going around him, his mind went blank upon hearing he had won. He thinks he heard Phichit's congratulating him and Yuri growling but none of that mattered, his eyes instantly landed on Victor. He politely skated around the ring but as soon as he could he skated towards Victor and the man greeted with teary eyes and a bright smile as he opened his arms so he could catch the younger man. In a heartbeat Yuuri jumped to Victor's arms and the man whispered in his ear:_

_"Good job Yuuri. I'm so proud of you, you were marvellous out there, absolutely perfect."_

_It was then when all the emotions hit the Japanese man like a train, he had really won the Grand Prix like he announced he would. He won and Victor was proud, he won because of his man. Tears started to fall from his face as he smiled at the Russian._

_"I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you." And in a bold move, Yuuri kissed Victor on the lips and once again the crowd went wild with their display of affection._

_This was the second time Yuuri had something so bold and Victor could barely kiss him back, he was so shocked he almost didn't process what was happening. The young man was getting bolder by the time and the Russian couldn't complain. Why would he do such thing if he couldn't feel any prouder of him?_

_"You're really something special aren't you?" Victor asked him with a soft smile. "Let's go Yuuri."_

_"Okay." Yuuri smiled and laced his fingers with Victor as they walked towards the section to be interviewed._

 

_When they reached their destination, camera flashes kept going and a bunch of journalist were asking questions on top of the other like:_

_"Yuuri! Yuuri! Are you going to continue skating?"_

_"Victor will you return next season?"_

_"What's your relation?"_

_"Victor! Are you going to continue being Yuuri's coach?"_

_Victor could feel the grip on his tightening, Yuuri was getting nervous, he needed to say something. The Russian smiled politely and started to talk loud enough for everyone to hear but not loud enough to be considered yelling:_

_"We need to talk about on what we're going to do next, we still haven't had the time to talk about next season since we were focused on this one." The journalists had been quiet as he talked but again they started bombarding them with questions._

_"Victor what's your relation with Yuuri?"_

_"Are you two dating?"_

_"We heard that you two were going to get married if Yuuri won the gold medal. Is it true? Are you two engaged?"_

_The Russian smiled brightly, they talked about it before and they had decided they would announce their marriage regardless if Yuuri had won the gold medal or not._

_"That information is correct, Yuuri and I are engaged." He showed both of their engagement rings and the journalists gasped, a thousand more photos were being taken. "Regardless of Yuuri's victory, we would be getting married. But if we have something more to celebrate that's even better right?" He finished with a smile and the journalists went wild but Victor pulled Yuuri by the hand, showing he was done talking._

 

"-uri. Yuuri? Wake up Дорогой." A gentle voice called for the Japanese man and he groaned, the sun was hitting his eyes.

"Sun, bright." He mumbled.

"It's a beautiful day outside now get up already Yuuuuuuuri. We need to get to work."

Very slowly Yuuri started to open his eyes and search for his glasses once those tasks were finally done, he found Victor staring at him with a lovely smile.

"Let's eat breakfast Yuuri." He spoke as he extended his right hand and the younger man took it with smile. "You looked like you were having a nice dream."

"I was."

"What was it about?"

"Winning the Grand Prix and us announcing the wedding." He replied his eyes shinning with happiness. "I think I've never been this happy."

"Guess we'll just have to wait for tomorrow then." Victor smiled and Yuuri smiled back. "я люблю тебя." He whispered and kissed his fiancé.

 

After the Grand Prix was over, Yuuri and Victor returned together to Japan to Hasetsu-Cho, Fukuoka and there all of Yuuri's family and their friends congratulated them. Yuuri's mother, Hiroko, scolded both of them for not saying anything till now but she was proud of them.  _'It looks like now I have two sons, please continue on taking good care of Yuuri. But if I learn that you broke my little boy's heart, you better run for your life Victor Nikiforov.'_ Victor obviously swore that he would never do that, Yuuri was too precious to him. They decided they would like to marry in Yuuri's hometown and soon enough everyone was running forth and back organising things and making sure they would have space to accommodate all of the guest. Besides Yuuri's and Victor's friends and Yuuri's family, they would be inviting other figure skaters and they had all accepted their invitation.

Today they would be holding a party to meet and greet all of the guests, many would have to take planes and they were hours even days away from them so it would be too much to hold the wedding right then. A party would be a good way to make them all relax and exchange news though they were mostly informed because of their Instagram pictures and statuses. Most of the skaters had arrived last night so it was settled that the party would begin almost at the end of the afternoon and it had been decided too that they would have a type of open bar at dinner, it would be too much work to actually hold a normal dinner, besides that was already planned for tomorrow.

After Yuuri and Victor took their breakfast, they spent the day preparing the things for the party. They didn't want to disappoint anyone so everyone was working and giving their best and before they knew it, it was time for the guests to start to arrive. It was a tight fit but it would work, for today. Tomorrow they would be holding the wedding in the Ice Castle, it was a lot larger and what could be more fitting than holding a wedding between figure skaters than in an ice rink?

When the guests started to arrived, they had been bombarded with congratulations both on the wedding and winning the gold, some even brought wedding gifts even though they had said it wasn't necessary.  _"How could I not?" Phichit smiled at his friend as he handed them his gift."I'm truly very happy for both of you and again congratulations on winning the gold Yuuri. Victor really did a great job coaching you."_ But the most surprising had been Yuri, the teenager had congratulated them on their wedding and even smiled at them, truly that had been the best gift Yuri could have given to them.

"I can't believe it." Yuuri whispered to Victor once the teenager turned his back on them and went to talk, presumably with Otabek. "Yurio actually smiled at us."

"Haha it's definitely something even more impressive than you winning the gold." Victor laughed quietly.

"Victor!" Yuuri gasped and slapped the taller man's shoulder lightly. "That's really mean, don't you have any shame?"

"You should know by now that I don't." He winked and Yuuri blushed furiously, after all he could never forget the day Victor stood naked and proud in all his glory, in front of him and announced he would be his coach from there onward.

 

As the party continued everyone kept having more fun: Yuuri, Victor, Phichit, Kenjirou and Yuuri's family were making a group; Michele, Sala, Emil and Seung-gil were making another group and it looked like after drink for a bit the Korean was opening up a bit more to the other 3 skaters; Yuri and Otabek were talking and finally JJ was alone drinking seemingly lost in his thoughts.

Yuri was replying to Otabek's question when suddenly he lost his train of thought at the pitiful sight of JJ. The older man looked at what Yuri was looking at and smirked to himself.

"He looks really bad, doesn't he?" Otabek commented and Yuri frowned.

"Is he really that sorrowful for placing last? Tsk, good thing someone finally knocked him off his high horse."

"That might be it, but there's more."

"More?" Yuri asked confused.

"You didn't hear the news?" Otabek lowered his voice. "His fiancé left him right after the Finale. That's got to be rough."

"That's pretty shitty." Yuri commented his gaze fixing on the Canadian again.

"I have an idea, let's go Yuri." The Kazakh man grabbed the Russian by his arm and dragged him in JJ's direction.

"Oi Otabek, what the fuck do you think you're doing!?"

"He's free now and sad, it's your opportunity to go talk with him and not be an asshole." Otabek spoke without batting an eyelid and Yuri felt his cheeks burn, _'How can he be so casual about this?'_

"Fine, fine, just let me go already." Yuri growled.

Otabek smirked once again to himself in victory and both approached the Canadian skater.

"Hello Jean." He spoke politely.

"Hey Altin, Yuri." JJ replied with a sad smile and Yuri mumbled a response.

"I'm sorry to know what happened. How are you holding up?"

"I'll be alright, nothing better than a wedding to cheer things up right?" The man replied with a forced smile and Yuri cringed on the inside.

 

Otabek and JJ kept chatting as Yuri listened and sometimes made a comment. They noticed that JJ kept drinking more and more and soon enough, he was completely drunk.

"Yuuuuriiii you're so quiet." JJ slurred as he wrapped his arms around the Russian teenager.

"Oi let me go jerk-face."

"But Yuuuuuuriiiii." He whined.

"I said let go!" He growled and the older man immediately let him go.

"W-why are you s-so mean Yuri?" JJ asked with teary eyes, barely holding in the tears and both Yuri and Otabek stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yuri didn't mean that, right Yuri?" Otabek quickly tried to calm the Canadian man but the man started to sob.

"I- Right." Yuri spoke quickly also panicking, _'Oh man I really didn't need this.'_ "I'm sorry JJ, I'm just tired."

"Oh." The man quickly stopped crying and smiled widely. "I'm glad to hear that Yuri-chan!"

"I think we should take him back to his hotel." The Kazakh whispered to Yuri, who nodded. "Yo JJ, where are you staying?"

"Hmm..." JJ thought for a moment and then started to search something in his pockets, he then took a key out and showed to Otabek. "Here!"

"That's the same hotel as me." Yuri said after inspecting the hotel key.

"Really Yuuuuri!? Then we can go back together, right? Right Yuri?" He babbled excitedly and Yuri nodded maintaining a neutral expression.

 

While JJ kept yammering about how he was happy Yuri was going back together with him to the hotel, Otabek used that opportunity to call a cab. It took them 3 minutes to go outside, JJ could barely keep himself straight, the cab was already waiting for them and after great effort on Otabek and Yuri's part on trying to put JJ in the cab, the three were ready to go. The ride wasn't long and in almost no time they had arrived to the destination. Once again they made an effort to remove JJ from the cab and before they started to walk, Otabek spoke:

"Yuri can you take JJ by yourself? I'm staying in another hotel."

"Yeah, it's okay."

"Well then, good luck Yuri." Otabek winked and grinned. "Goodnight JJ."

"G'night!"

"Oi jerk-face, let's go." Yuri barked at the older man.

 

It was difficult to keep balance since JJ would sway everywhere but eventually they made it to his room. Yuri helped JJ sit on his bed and immediately turned his back to leave but JJ was quicker than him and grabbed him by his wrist.

"What do you want?" The teenager scowled.

"I want to thank you Yuri." The Canadian smiled for the first a genuine smile and Yuri was surprised.

"I- You're welcome." He gasped out an answer.

"Won't you stay with me tonight Yuri?"

"UH!?" Yuri blushed furiously. "WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN? LET ME GO NOW!"

But JJ's grip only tightened and before Yuri could react, he was being pulled and pinned in bed, JJ smirked and licked his lip as he climbed on top of Yuri.

"No way in hell that I will let this opportunity escape." He then pressed his lips against Yuri's.

It was the first time Yuri had been kissed, he couldn't bother himself with such trivial things, he had to focus on his training, however the teen couldn't deny that he wanted to kiss the older male for a long time.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Yuri stuttered out as his cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"Kissing you of course, I've waited far too long." He smiled.

"You just want a warm body in bed. I'm not your fucking fiancé or a whore." He growled while looking to the side, he couldn't bear to hear JJ confirming what he just said.

"You're right, you're much more than that." He spoke.

He then kissed Yuri again, and again, and again eventually Yuri gave in and shyly started to kiss back. JJ smiled during their kiss and decided to take a step further and started to kiss Yuri's neck. The teenager shivered and suddenly moaned when the older man bite him and started to grind on him. The kisses grew more heated and passionate and before they knew it, their clothes besides their underwear had been discarded and they were grinding their clothed erections in search of pleasure.

 

And just like that it all stopped...

"Jean?" Yuri asked in a lust filled voice but there was no reply. It was then he heard a snore... "You gotta be fucking kidding!!! Of all the fucking times to fall asleep... Fucking bastard will pay."

The teenager kept cursing to himself and tried to free himself but it was useless, JJ awake was already heavy but now that he was asleep he weighed even more.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" He cursed again, he could barely breathe with this giant oaf on top of him.

Luckily for the young Russian, he was tired from the long trip and the party, so soon he fell asleep like the man that was currently on top of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я люблю тебя (Ya lyublyu tebya) - I love you  
> Дорогой (Dorogoy) - Love/darling


	2. Chapter 2

The room was brightly lit by the sun despite its thick curtains, he wasn't exactly sure how he'd gotten to his hotel room by himself, but he did know that he had one hell of a hangover. His head was pounding and his thoughts were minimal and numbing. He managed to move himself from the blankets of the bed to get comfortable, except they weren't blankets, it was a girl. Her hair covered her face just enough that it wasn't recognisable.

 

JJ's eyes widened,  _Ah shit I slept with a girl!_ He brought his hands to his head and sat there thinking. _When did I meet a girl? I can't remember..._ He looked down to see he was only in his underwear and that it seemed to have been tugged just passed his hips, as if there had been an attempted removal, _The last thing I remember is Yuri..._ Suddenly the blonde sat up, her hair still covered her face and was messy, she started looking around her in panic.

"JJ?!" their eyes met.

"Yuri?!" JJ was looking directly into the icy blue eyes of his rival skater, Yuri Plisetsky, who was in his underwear that also appeared to be tugged down slightly. His face showed worry, an unfamiliar face for the boy, the gaze was held for a few moments.

"What happened last night?" JJ finally asked.

"You fucker you don't know what you did last night?" his face went to it's familiar scowl.

"No I'm sorry, my head..." JJ pinched his nose and closed his eyes, then looked at Yuri again. His eyes looked softer, his scowl slowly disappeared, he looked at JJ.

"I understand, you had a lot to drink, which I thought was very stupid by the way," he looked mad, but only briefly, "You... you did a few things last night..."

"Like what?"

"You wouldn't let me leave for starters," Yuri bit his lip, unsure whether he should continue.

"Yuri, what did I do? Did I do something to you?" he started to feel worried.

"You pulled me down and pinned me onto the bed," he continued and explained the rest of the night, and it's uneventful ending, while he had been speaking JJ began to feel more ashamed and worried upon learning how far it had gone.

 

JJ's eyes brimmed with tears, he muttered, "I'm so sorry Yuri." Before burying his head in his knees, sobbing quietly, unmoving.

"You're right, you should be sorry. Why the fuck didn't you tell me you liked me you asshole?!" Yuri shoved JJ but not angrily, rather playfully, though he didn't move. "You're such a god damn drama queen! You have to get drunk and make me so excited and ready and then what? YOU FALL ASLEEP? That's not cool!"

"What?" JJ stared in surprise at the man. "You're only angry because we didn't continue?"

"YES! YOU CAN'T GET A GUY HOT AND THEN JUST FALL ASLEEP! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Yuri shoved him a little harder this time which made JJ smile.

"So you like me then Yuri?" Yuri rolled his eyes.

"No I'm just saying this for shits and giggles."

"I've always found your sarcasm to be sexy," JJ leaned closer to Yuri, their faces only inches apart, his hand slowly reaching for his face.

"I-" Yuri backed away a bit, feeling hesitant. He managed to wipe that kicked puppy look off JJ's face but did the Canadian really like him?

"What is it Yuri?" JJ asked worried. "Don't you want this?"

"You're still drunk, I can smell the alcohol on your breath," he pointed out, trying to change the conversation.

"You know Yuri, I really do like you. I know you'd like to believe that any other thing is the reason I'm confessing this to you, but you must believe me. It's been so difficult for me to come to terms with this myself. It was after we first met, you looked like the devil in person then." He chuckled, "But when you skated, it was like seeing an angel." He placed his hand under Yuri's chin and held it gently, eyeing his face carefully, "It still plays clearly in my mind everyday. I think I can never forget how beautiful you looked."

"Listen you-"

"No, you listen for once!" JJ scowled, he cupped Yuri's cheek, "When I watched you skated on the ice for the first time I was entranced, your form was perfect, you had such focus and passion radiating even from the distance I was at and for such a young boy it was clear that you were a force to be reckoned with."

"What's your point?" Yuri tried to make his voice sound angry, but it had cracked and gone a pitch higher instead, revealing his nerves, the older man chuckled.

"And your impatience, one of the many amusing things about you," he leaned close to Yuri's ear, "How can I prove my love to you, Yuri?" Silence.

"You really don't believe me, right?" he knew the answer, "I guess I react the same. You see I was still with my girlfriend at the time but I felt a connection between you and me, I simply can't explain it, I felt an instant attraction to you." he smiled, "I didn't know it at the time, but I know now, that was what people would call 'Love at first sight' and let me tell you Yuri, it took me a damn long time to figure out what was right in front of me."

"But you still wanted to marry her. Why?"

"Like I said it took me some time to figure out but when I did, I told her that I loved someone else. That's why she left after the Finale, and I drank because I thought I could try to build my confidence in telling you, but then I made myself nervous and the alcohol became an instant comfort and my plan fell completely apart. And you still haven't answered my question Yuri," he frowned, "How can I prove my love to you?"

"I think you already did." Yuri gave JJ a hesitant smile.

"Then..." JJ's face lit up and he smirked, "How about we finish our fun from last night?"

"What now? But we have to get ready for-"

"It's still early in the morning, why not?" JJ raised an eyebrow. Yuri opened his mouth and closed it again, unable to respond. "Unless you don't wa-"

"I do." Yuri interrupted, his cheeks burning and the older one chuckled once again.

 

JJ leaned forward and kissed Yuri on the lips, _'Soft and slightly plump... Much better than I imagined.'_  Yuri moved forward so as to kiss back, their lips moved slowly in sync even if a bit messy. The older man pinned Yuri on bed and started to kiss his neck and jaw while the smaller boy moaned and tightened his grip around JJ's back.

Yuri started to grind his growing erection against JJ's leg and the man above moaned and started to kiss more fervently. JJ's hand started to roam his young lover's body, he was right about to touch the Russian's erect manhood when a knock on the door interrupted their activities.

"JJ! Are you awake!? It's almost time to go!" A loud voice filled with a heavy Thai accent called for him, it was Phichit. "JJ?"

"Y-Yeah I'm awake. Just 5 minutes." He shouted a response trying hard to keep his voice even and the boy below him growled.

"We'll be waiting for you in the lobby, almost everyone is ready." Phichit shouted back and JJ could hear his footsteps getting fainter.

"Seriously?" Yuri growled, his cheeks glowing red with anger and embarrassment. "See you fucking dumbass I told you. Now I'm like this... AGAIN!"

The Canadian laughed and ruffled Yuri's hair. "I'm sorry Yuri, you were right, but we have to hurry now."

"Yeah, yeah. Go take a fucking shower you stink of booze from last night." Yuri grumbled as he put on his clothes.

"I'll be right back then." He smiled sweetly at the younger boy.

"Good grief, what did I get myself into." Yuri sighed as he waited for the Canadian. Though he couldn't help but to smile softly, things weren't really that bad, not at all.

 


End file.
